ProJared
|first appearance = Kaizo Mario World 3 Episode 1 |first appearance completionist = Illusion of Gaia |links = ProJared, ProJared Plays!, Twitter, Facebook, Normal Boots }}Jared "ProJared" Knabenbauer is a video game reviewer and let's player with a tendency to review older games, though he does review newer titles often enough. On his main channel, Jared does a multitude of things, such as his "Pro Reviews," in which he goes through the entirety of a game, movie, or show and gives his critics during the review, his normal reviews, in which he takes on a different persona and gives critics in a much more serious manner, and his top ten videos, which is a top ten video. Every December, Jared hosts an annual event of D&December, where he focuses all of his content on the table-top RPG Dungeons and Dragons. These videos can include D&D Tales, Player/Dungeon Master tips, and general D&D gushing. Like many reviewers, Jared also has that one game (or series) that he despises, such as PeanutButterGamer hating the MySims Series, and Caddicarus hating Rascal Racers. Jared's most hated series is the Hydlide series, of which he has review all of. On Jared's second channel, ProJared Plays!, Jared plays games that he finds interesting in order to give people more content while waiting for his bigger releases on his main channel. This can sometimes include full play throughs of games that will end up on his show, such as Final Fantasy 1, 2, and 3. Jared is also a co-star of the Dungeons and Dragon's series Dice, Camera, Action!, in which he plays the rogue Diath Woodrow. Alongside him in this series is Holly Conrad, Nathan Sharp, Anna Prosser Robinson, and Dungeon Master Chris Perkins. On May 9th 2019, Jared was publically dismissed from Normal Boots, following an infidelity scandal and reports of innapropriate conduct with fans that were revealed the previous day. All videos featuring Jared were removed from The Completionist channel. The Completionist Jared shows up in Episode 78, Illusion of Gaia, after Jirard burned the Heart of Darkness game, telling him that he should keep on reviewing games, even if it gets tough. He also appears as a cameo in Episode 100 in which he is playing his Gameboy rather than helping Alex and Jimmy free Jirard and Greg. Jared later guest stars alongside PeanutButterGamer in Episode 148, The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes, helping Jirard complete the game through the game's multiplayer. Trivia *Jared grew up in Green Bay, Wisconsin. * The first game Jared ever played was Ladybug for the Colecovision. *Jared's personal game collection consists of over 20 handhelds and over 30 consoles. *Jared used to take part in professional archery. *The name "ProJared" originated from Jared one day coming home from work in his now normal black dress pants and blue shirt. He had gone out with friends in that same outfit and one of his friends had asked him "Why you gotta dress pro all the time?" and for some reason, it stuck with Jared. *On Game Grumps, a running gag involved members of the channel referring to Jirard and ProJared as one person: ProJirard The Finishist. The two appeared on the Game Grumps spin-off Grumpcade to play Turtles in Time. They were referred to collectively as ProJirard The Finishist during the play through. *Jared's YouTube Channel is named DMJared, with the initials DM meaning Dungeon Master. Category:The Completionist Category:Guest Category:Normal Boots Category:People